


Verkleidungen

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [24]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Boerne Is Comforting, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Karneval - Freeform, Possibly Pre-Slash, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne findet heraus, warum Thiel Karneval nicht mag.</p><p>
  <i>„Also Thiel, diese fast schon pathologische Ablehnung von Verkleidungen-“</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/24996.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verkleidungen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Schnellschuß ohne Sinn und Verstand :)  
> Beta: kein Beta

***

„Ich komme nicht mit, und garantiert ziehe ich kein Kostüm an! Jetzt lassen Sie mich endlich mit dem Scheiß in Frieden!“

An Boernes verblüfftem Blick merkte er, daß er viel zu laut und heftig geworden war.

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust auf irgendwelche Karnevalsfeiern …“ Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück. Nur dieses eine Mal … vielleicht würde Boerne nicht nachhaken, und einfach auf seine Feier gehen. In seiner Verkleidung. Und ihn zur Abwechslung mal in Ruhe lassen.

„Also Thiel, diese fast schon pathologische Ablehnung von Verkleidungen-“

Thiel seufzte. Warum mußte Boerne nur immer in den falschen Momenten plötzlich aufmerksam sein?

„Hatten Sie ein traumatisches Undercover-Erlebnis, von dem ich nichts weiß? Oder stimmt sonst was nicht mit Ihnen?“

„Ich steh’ einfach nicht auf Karneval, das ist alles.“

„Hmhm. Und warum?“

„Darum.“

„Thiel …“

Er sah zur Seite. Boerne hatte sich hingesetzt, und es sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihn so schnell wieder loswerden.

„Also gut – ich erzähl’s Ihnen, und Sie hören endlich damit auf, mich mit dieser Karnevalsfeier zu nerven.“

„Mal sehen.“

Thiel verkniff sich weitere Kommentare. „Meine Mutter war mit mir als Kind mal beim Rosenmontagszug in Köln. Und ja, das hat mir nicht gefallen, und seitdem habe ich keine Lust mehr auf Karneval.“

„Weswegen?“

„Weswegen?“ Er sah den anderen entnervt an und schnell wieder weg – Boerne sah einfach nicht wie Boerne aus. „Da waren unglaublich viele Menschen, und es war laut, und die meisten waren betrunken, und es war eben nichts für mich.“ Allein die Erinnerung reichte, um das Gefühl von Panik zurückzubringen.

„Und weiter …?“

War ja klar. Thiel schloß die Augen. „Ich hatte mich verlaufen, und meine Mutter war weg. Ich habe sie gesucht … und dann war da dieser Polizist. Ich dachte, der könnte mir helfen. Nur daß das gar kein Polizist war, sondern eine Frau, im Kostüm, mit angeklebtem Schnurrbart. Und sie hat gelacht, aber das war gar nicht lustig, das war … falsch.“ Er merkte, daß er die Fäuste geballt hatte, und entspannte sich wieder. „Ich war erst fünf.“ Er kam sich ziemlich blöd vor, daß er das wirklich erzählt hatte. Nicht einmal seiner Mutter hatte er damals davon erzählt, als sie ihn wieder gefunden hatte. Es war ja auch gar nichts passiert, er war nur in Panik geraten. Jedes Kind hätte in der Situation Angst bekommen.

„Kein Wunder, daß Ihnen das den Spaß an der Sache verdorben hat“, sagte Boerne behutsam.

Thiel räusperte sich verlegen.

„Der Rächer der Enterbten also, hm?“

„Ich wollte schon als Kind immer mal als Zorro gehen“, erklärte Boerne.

„Und warum leben Sie das jetzt erst aus? Ist ein bißchen spät, oder?“

„Ach … meine Familie hatte es nicht so mit dem Karneval.“

„Aha. Klingt sehr vernünftig.“

Boerne schnaubte. „Ich glaube, das lag nur daran, daß ich mich mit sieben zu Karneval als Pippi Langstrumpf verkleidet habe.“

Thiel lachte.

„Danach waren Verkleidungen jeglicher Art für meinen Vater tabu.“

„Tschuldigung.“ Ihm war erst mit Verzögerung aufgefallen, daß Boerne das vermutlich gar nicht so lustig fand. „Aber das Bild …“

Boerne lächelte. „Ich hatte so lange Zöpfe aus roter Wolle.“ Es sah aus, als würde der andere einen sehr großen Fisch beschreiben. „Und aufgemalte Sommersprossen. Und ein Kleid von meiner Schwester, was vermutlich der Stein des Anstoßes war.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist aber ziemlich albern, deswegen einen Aufstand zu machen.“

„Mein Vater war ein wenig paranoid, was diese Dinge anging.“ Boerne seufzte. „Ich höre ihn heute noch … _Wirf den Ball nicht wie ein Mädchen! Das ist doch nicht normal, ein Junge in deinem Alter, der morgens eine geschlagene Stunde im Bad braucht!_ – Dabei ist doch offensichtlich, warum man mit vierzehn mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich im Bad verbringt, ich meine, darauf hätte er doch-“

„Zu viel Information, Boerne!“

„Ach kommen Sie … als wäre das bei Ihnen-“

„Boerne!“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Jedenfalls – er hätte sich überhaupt keine Sorgen machen müssen, im nächsten Jahr wollte ich schon Zorro sein, aber da konnte ich das Thema gar nicht mehr ansprechen. Aber wissen Sie, was das Schöne daran ist, erwachsen zu sein?“

„Nein, Boerne. Aber Sie werden es mir sicher gleich erklären.“

„Man kann einfach nachholen, was man als Kind verpaßt hat, und es ist niemand da, der einen daran hindert.“

Boerne klang so begeistert, daß er unwillkürlich lächeln mußte. „Na, was für ein Glück für uns alle, daß Sie das mit dem Kleid beizeiten ausgelebt haben.“

„Pippi Langstrumpf war sowieso die Idee meiner Schwester.“ Boerne schien nachzudenken. „Wenn ich jetzt Heldinnen aus meiner Kindheit ausgraben müßte, würde ich Emma Peel oder so nehmen.“

„Dafür fehlt Ihnen die richtige Figur.“

„Och … da läßt sich sicher etwas machen.“ Boerne sah versonnen vor sich hin, und Thiel rieb sich verzweifelt die Augen.

„Oh nein … warum sagen Sie so was? Das Bild werde ich nie wieder los …“

Er hörte Boerne lachen und seine Hand wurde von seinen Augen weggezogen.

„Na also. Dagegen ist Zorro doch ganz harmlos, oder?“

Er sah den anderen zum ersten Mal richtig an, nach dem ersten Schreck, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Sie sehen ganz ... anders aus, ohne Bart.“

„Ich bin ja auch Zorro.“ Boerne seufzte. „Das ist der Sinn einer Verkleidung, Thiel. Anders auszusehen.“

„Ja, aber-“

„Der Bart wächst in ein bis zwei Wochen wieder nach, wenn Sie das so beunruhigt.“

„Mir ist doch völlig egal, wie Sie aussehen.“

„Mhm. Sicher.“ Boerne legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Kommen Sie jetzt mit?“

„Ich habe Ihnen doch erklärt, warum ich Karneval nicht mag.“

„Ja, aber das ist doch nur eine ganz kleine Feier. Sie kennen alle, die kommen. Und niemand geht als Polizist verkleidet, darauf können Sie sich verlassen.“

„Ich habe auch gar kein Kostüm.“

„Da fällt uns bestimmt noch etwas ein – wir könnten zum Beispiel noch in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeifahren, da gibt es massenhaft Mullbinden, und ich mache eine erstklassige Mumie aus Ihnen!“

„Das würde Ihnen so passen“, murrte Thiel. „Auf gar keinen Fall.“ Boerne, der ihn mit Mullbinden umwickelte – noch so ein Bild, das er nicht brauchte.

„Dann kommen Sie einfach so mit. Sie sind sicher nicht der einzige ohne Kostüm. Und die anderen freuen sich auch so, wenn Sie kommen.“

Er sah Boerne zweifelnd an. „Jetzt übertreiben Sie aber langsam.“

„ _Ich_ freue mich, wenn Sie mitkommen.“

Er sah schnell wieder weg.

„Meinetwegen. Ohne Kostüm und ganz kurz.“

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!“ Boerne griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hoch. „Hasta la vista, Baby!“

„Falscher Film, Boerne. Ganz falscher Film.“

*** Fin ***

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alles nur geklaut:
> 
> Die Geschichte mit dem falschen Polizisten zu Karneval und dem Verkleidungs-Kindheits-Trauma stammt aus einem schlechten Kinderbuch, in dem es um Pferde (!) ging. Und um ein Mädchen, das sich als Junge ausgegeben hat, weswegen ich das Buch dann doch ziemlich oft gelesen habe …
> 
> Zorro stammt natürlich aus Satisfaktion.
> 
> Die Mumie stammt aus Veradees Faschingsgeschichte – ich mußte das Bild einfach noch einmal aufgreifen :)
> 
>  _Aber Sie werden es mir sicher gleich erklären_ \- sagt Thiel in Höllenfahrt zu Boerne.
> 
> Der Schlußgag gehört eigentlich dem Terminator.
> 
> Die Boerne-ohne-Bart-Idee hatte Farfie schon einmal.
> 
> Emma Peel stammt von den Fotos mit Prahl & Liefers als diverse andere Krimiheldenduos. (Für Emma Peel ist Boerne eigentlich zu jung, glaube ich. Als das im deutschen Fernsehen lief, hätte er so was noch nicht sehen dürfen. Aber was soll ich sagen … noch so ein Bild, das ich nicht mehr loswerde … das mußte einfach sein.)


End file.
